No seas aburrido conmigo
by Liiz99
Summary: SoulxMaka Lemmon : porfavor lemmon discretos por favor :


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**ATENCIÓN: ESTO ES UN LEMMON , SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD ES PREFERIBLEMENTE QUE NO LO LEAS, PERO SI SABES QUE ES LEMMON, PASA Y LEE ._.**

"**NO SEAS ABURRIDO CONMIGO"**

**SoulxMaka**

-¿Por qué será que algunos sábados me siento de lo peor? BlackStar está ocupado con Tsubaki disque "estudiando", con Kid nunca me hablo y mucho menos con Patty y Liz, definitivamente esto sí que aburre… Y pues Maka no sé qué gustos tiene, aunque es mi novia ella no sabe nada de baloncesto ni ping pon , solo se preocupa por sacar buenas calificaciones del colegio y los deberes de la casa…- Si yo aquí sentado en el sofá de este pequeño apartamento sin hacer nada

-¡Ya sé!- Busqué rápidamente mi laptop y me fui directamente a mi habitación, quería ver que publicarían en esa red social que todas llaman "cool" pero para mí no es "cool" porque no más publican indirectas bla bla, solamente me conectaré para ver que nuevas chavas me han publicado en mi muro, ya que soy el único albino del colegio y pues todas las niñas publican en mi muro ¡GENIAL! Voy a ver y me burlaré un poco…-

-Diablos, creo que supere el número de la vez pasada…-

-Soul! Que haces?- Preguntándome Maka y posándose en el costado de la puerta mirándome con una cara de desilusión

-Eh-ehm , nada aquí chateando con ami- ¡amigos! Si si amigos…!-

-¿Amigos? Tu desde cuando hablas con los del cole?

-Desde siempre ehehe…-

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado de la cama y hecho una ojeada

-Son tías con las que hablas…-

-Si! Si vez son a- ¡!como? – revisé la pantalla y no me di cuenta que eran más de 20 chavas que me hablan insistentemente

-Oye Soul…-

-S-si que pasa?

-Nunca hemos salido a una cita solos…ni me quieres sacar a ningún lado…-

-Sacar a donde "_fleur"?_ si no te quiero exponer a los demás- Sonriéndole el albino a la peli ceniza

-Hablo enserio!- quitándole de enzima la computadora y esta se puso sobre las piernas de el mirándolo fijamente y cruzando de brazos-

-Maka…-

-Es enserio…_ nunca me invitas a ningún lado!-_ Se recostó sobre el torso y lo abrazó diciendo de ultimo susurrándole tiernamente

-No hace falta-

Ésta alzando la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente no salió como quería ya que estaba a unos centímetros de cerca dándole de una vez el beso que iba a dar ella

Siendo tan seguidos Soul se fue adaptando y se fue acomodando para hacer de ella un lugar cómodo

-_Hmmm-_

Gimiendo ya estaba Maka, buenos… creo que es muy buena idea hacer "eso" p-pero es la segunda vez, era yo o es que la temperatura iba subiendo haciendo que empezaran a salir pequeñas gotas de sudor

Maka ya estaba sonrojada creo que ella se me "adelantó"

-_S-Soul… yo yo quiero…-_ Semi desabotonándome la camisa y mirándome Maka jadeante y susurrándome, le temblaban sus manos hasta que me dejó el torso descubierto

Me quedé callado, ya sabía que era lo que quería

-Aah!- Ruborizándose más Maka , ya que le iba subiendo su típica falda escocesa haciendo de una vez bajándole su delicada ropa interior pero no tardo estaba muy excitada ella me tomo por descuido y me siguió besándome estaba demostrando sus sentimientos que no sé cómo explicar, cada beso que me daba susurraba "_Te amo"_

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre mi pantalón bajándome el zipper, me estremecí ya que no conocía ese lado "atrevido" de Maka tan pronto se dispuso a bajarme la prenda junto con mi ropa interior pude ver que esperaba que yo hiciera el resto

Penetrándola suavemente, estaba tan calurosa esa cama no soporte y empecé con ese "frenesí" a Maka le gustaba al igual que a mí, acompañado de gemidos muy sensuales ella sobre mí ya era otra forma de expresarse puso sus manos en mi torso para sostenerse y tener más facilidad en el movimiento, mis manos en su cadera.

_-So-Soul~!_- Maka estaba muy excitada podía verlo estaba muy roja y sudaba mucho al igual que yo , también disfrutaba, se estaba ya colocando las cosas algo muy profundas ese sentimiento de calma satisfacción otra vez llegaba ese dichoso "orgasmo" que a la mayoría tanto nos gusta

Ya fue pasando y ya nos íbamos relajando

-_Soul…t-te amo-_ Jadeante la rubio ceniza decía

-_Y-yo también te a-amo mucho Maka…-_ Maka acostándose en mi pecho ya quedándose fundida del cansancio puso a su alrededor de mi cuello sus delgados y suaves brazos quedándose al fin dormida

Estaba muy cómodo y decidí quedarme junto a ella dormido me puse sobre ella la sábana y me eché a dormir

**-Al otro día-**

-¡Oye oye oye oye! Despierta!- El peli blanco sacudiendo a la durmiente

-Hmm, quee…-

-Me puedes decir en qué estabas pensando ayer?-

-De qué hablas…?- Aún dormida diciendo

-Estás dormida aún…-

-Pensar de que…?-

-P-pues que ayer otra vez lo –lo hicimos!-

-AH!e-es q-que yoo en realidad-

-En realidad qué?- Cuestionando a su pareja ruborizado

-_E-en relidad… yo-_

_-_Yooo~?-

-Es que ayer se me salió de las manos el asunto! Eso es todo! Buenas noches!- volteándose y escondiéndose con la sábana

-Valla por favor Maka! Buenas noches? es de mañana!

-…-

Asomándose al delgado cuerpo escondido

-_Entonces…?-_

_-Hmm! Solamente quería tener intimidad con tigo, por-porque me gusta! Creo… no sé cómo expresarte de otra forma mi amor y cariño…!_

_-_Me lo fueras dicho!- sonriéndole y volteando a su pareja

-Con tan solo darme una mirada para mí ya es mucho!-

-Ccomo…?

-Tú no sabes tampoco lo mucho que te amo Maka!-

-Jaja!-

**Nota autor :**_LOLOL me encanto asdasd dejen reviews xD :DDD ssssi me gusto lol me facino me encanto sugii reviews reviews porfaXD lo amos amoa mo :DD_


End file.
